


О любви к контролю (и не только)

by Bleeding_Changer, fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen)



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleeding_Changer/pseuds/Bleeding_Changer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020
Summary: Свалившаяся на голову Рэймонда эпидемия лишила его всего, что он так ценил в привычной рутине, - контроля, предсказуемости и подчинения процесса его планам
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, The Gentlemen Fandom Kombat 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13





	О любви к контролю (и не только)

Карантин сказался на Раймонде не так хорошо, как хотелось бы. Запертый в своем доме, он в общем-то не сильно переживал по поводу вирусов и других неожиданных форм жизни, которые могли бы навредить его собственной жизни. Гораздо больше Рэймонду мешало отсутствие контроля.

«От тебя нужен пока только отчёт, Рэй».

Свалившаяся на голову Рэймонда эпидемия лишила его всего, что он так ценил в привычной рутине. Контроль, предсказуемость, подчинение процесса его планам.

«Я приеду, когда буду знать, что не заражу тебя».

Даже когда безумие почти подошло к своему концу, и город медленно начал оживать, постепенно открывая свои двери то тут, то там, легче Рэймонду не стало. До выхода обратно в «офис» было 72 часа. До встречи с Тренером было… Рэймонд очень нехотя признается, что не знает точную цифру.

Вообще мотив Тренера в симфонии жизни мистера Смита был непредсказуемым еще до вспышки новой чумы, но Рэй умел читать сквозь свои очки не только бесконечные бюрократические формулы. С другой стороны, порывистый — проба пера — поцелуй Тренера в последнюю их встречу даже не нужно было читать.

Рэймонд оглядывает свою гостиную. Всё расставлено по местам.

Гадко. 

Он медленно обводит взглядом всё, что в пределах видимости. Всё в полном порядке.

Скверно. 

А потом Рэймонд замечает газон. 

***

Когда после настойчивого звонка в дверь Тренеру никто не отвечает (под никто подразумевается, конечно, только один человек), он хмурится, а потом прислушивается к далекому ровному звуку.

Тренер обходит дом и сталкивается с чудесной картиной — Рэй не спеша подравнивает траву на своем участке газонокосилкой. Мистер Смит, не суливший одним своим видом ничего хорошего пару месяцев назад, иногда вызывал диссонанс с Рэймондом, которого Тренер успел узнать за многочисленные встречи. 

Не успев насладиться видом увлеченного Рэя, Тренер быстро оказывается замеченным.

— Нахождение дома совсем наскучило? 

Рэй оглядывает косилку, траву вокруг себя, а затем Тренера — с ног до головы.

— Нет… Я откровенно заебался. 

В саду наступает тишина, Тренер наблюдает за мнимым спокойствием Рэймонда, пока тот рассматривает оставшиеся нетронутыми участки газона. В голове Тренера складываются два и два. 

Он давит в себе усмешку и на правах — _кого?.. Хорошего приятеля? Будущего любовника? Бывшего напарника-гангстера?_ — привычного гостя заходит в дом.

***

Рэймонд — настоящий хозяин и потенциально хорошая жена — наливает холодную газировку в два бокала и смотрит на сидящего за столом Тренера. Тот торопливо выстукивает по экрану телефона довольно гневный ответ. На нем нет ни дурацких головных уборов, ни бороды, ни клетчатого безобразия. Над воротом футболки поблескивает цепочка. Над цепочкой… Рэй осекается.

— У тебя странно волосы отросли на затылке. Неравномерно.

Тренер откладывает телефон. Брови больше не хмурым домиком. Во внезапно полушутливом настроении он уточняет:

— Есть электробритва?

Рэймонд приоткрывает рот, раздумывая, и пользуется вольностью Тренера:

— Да.

Когда Тренер вдруг встает с места и уверенно шуршит к ванной комнате, застывший на пару мгновений Рэймонд идёт за ним. Спасительная после работы в саду холодная газировка остается нетронутой.

Скорее всего, она бы даже не помогла.

Когда бритва уже в руках, Рэя подмывает попросить Тренера снять футболку, чтобы потом не стряхивать с нее щетинистые волоски, но он — джентльмен, поэтому футболку можно снять позже, при более подходящих обстоятельствах.

Тренер под руками не двигается и непривычно молчит, не перебивая монотонного дребезжания прибора. Один раз Рэймонд прерывается, чтобы поправить сползающие очки, и наклоняется ближе, приглядываясь к почти законченной работе. От Тренера пахнет чем-то свежим, кисловатым — видимо, цитрусовым гелем для душа.

Жужжание возобновляется, Рэй доделывает ровную линию и с приязнью убирает бритву на свое место. Пальцы тянутся к шее Тренера и легко, аккуратно смахивают темные колючки куда-то вниз.

Тренер все еще послушно стоит.

Рэймонд бросает короткий взгляд на висящее сбоку зеркало. Он замечает, что Тренер прикрыл глаза, и мягко кладет руки на его лопатки. Губы касаются шеи над золотой цепочкой, мозолившей Рэю глаза.

Ладони Рэймонда передвигаются выше — пальцы едва ощутимо мнут грубые плечи Тренера. Ему вдруг кажется, что момент, когда футболку Тренера можно снять, уже наступил. 

Он целует _теперь идеальную_ линию волос, целует еле заметный шрам под ухом и замирает, носом касаясь мочки. А затем тихо признается:

— Я рад, что ты приехал.

Неубранная трава и черный островок волос на полу подождут.


End file.
